Almash'Belore
The Almash'Belore, or the Eye of Belore, is a powerful healing spell first developed by Amastriel Silverglory, an ancient Highborne matriarch of the now High Elven Silverglory bloodline. While originally designed by the matriarch during the reign of Queen Azshara, the events following the destruction of the Well of Eternity seemed to scatter documentation of the technique to the winds for several centuries, until its rediscovery by Ceriah Silverglory during the First War. Usage The spell is cast when the user releases a massive amount of Mana and Holy Magic that the user has collected within a manacrystal over a period of years, even centuries, in order to exponentially increase the potency of one's healing power and and magical longevity for a certain period of time. By consuming the energy of the Almash'Belore, the caster gains the ability to visualize and locate internal injuries without the need of invasive procedures, as well as treat them without the need of direct contact with the injury. A body whose vital organs are so gravely injured to the point of near death has the potential to be restored to its previously uninjured state if the true potential of the Almash'Belore is utilized; and this is not limited to the caster's allies. According to Celysia Sunrose, as long as she has Mana it is impossible for her to be killed, as such she gains a form of "immortality" throughout the duration of the spell due to its rampaging regenerative abilities. However, whether the ability truly does make the caster immortal for the duration is highly unlikely. Risks While proven to be an invaluable asset to one's allies, the evocation of the Almash'Belore is not without its own risks and disadvantages. Not only does the user consume a massive amount of Mana and Holy Magic, but they sacrifice a small portion of their life essence to allow their own body to keep up with such a massive influx of magic, permanently shortening their lifespan. Upon completion, the caster also begins to feel the effects of such expenditure; utter physical and mental exhaustion, leaving the caster in an extremely vulnerable, sometimes catatonic state for days, even weeks. Due to this ability only being cast by those of Elven descent thus far, the effects of such a spell being cast by any race of a shorter lifespan are unknown; and whether it is even possible for any race other than a Highborne and Quel'dorei is also unknown. Known Users Amastriel Silverglory Amastriel Silverglory was the original progenitor of the Almash'Belore. A prodigious noblewoman and loyal sycophant of Queen Azshara, the Highborne matriarch developed the spell to sharpen her control over the raw magic of the Well of Eternity. Ceriah Silverglory A voluntary exile and expedition into the family archives proved fruitful, as Ceriah Silverglory, the then matriach of the House of Silverglory, managed to call forth some of the potential of the Almash'Belore during the First War. She then began the tradition of passing on the knowledge of the Almash'Belore to her daughter, Celysia Sunrose. Celysia Sunrose Celysia Sunrose, the daughter of Ceriah Silverglory, invoked the power of the Almash'Belore during the final defense of Silvermoon City during the Third War. Celrea Highblade Celrea Highblade, (originally Celrea Silverglory) the second daughter of Ceriah Silverglory, also invoked the power of the Almash'Belore during the scourge invasion of Quel'Thals in defense of her adoptive daughter Aniah Silversong whom was rendered comatose by the scourge, the power proved to be too much and exhausted Celrea's mana reserves which lead to her death by the hands of the Scourge. Bellaria Sunrose Bellaria Sunrose is the only descendant of the House of Silverglory known to have dared to use the Almash'Belore more than once. She called upon its power for the first time during the War against the Lich King, and again during The Fall of Stromgarde, to save the lives of Calaelis Val'cari and Alverdo Blackmoore. Category:Spells Category:Magic Category:House of Highblade Category:House of Silverglory Category:Healing Magic